


Unintended Consequences

by KleptoMaven



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I'm so sorry, Tumblr Prompt, kastle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KleptoMaven/pseuds/KleptoMaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's surprised to see him. And more than a little pissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintended Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> I invite you to blame kamlo-ren for the prompt.
> 
> And I'm so sorry.

It was three months before she saw him again.

Her life was never going to be “normal” again given her entanglements with the vigilantes of Hell’s Kitchen, but it had assumed a routine approximate to normal in the three months since the Punisher “died.”

She knew he wasn’t dead, but after six weeks of no Punisher-esque killings, she figured he’d left town. She couldn’t bring herself to consider the worst. That he had gotten himself in over his head, or some criminal had gotten lucky.

The point being that, while she knew he (probably) wasn’t dead, she had gotten used to life without him.

So when he saved her from being assaulted and probably killed in a back alleyway, she was surprised to say the least.

She’d been tailing a small group of gangers for an article. They weren’t supposed to be armed or dangerous but she never was particularly lucky. In fact it was just her luck that one would pull a knife and the other two would wrestle her against the brick wall.

It was eery when Frank appeared, because he did just appear. Melted out of a shadow in a flurry of violent motion. In a single breath the three punks were on the ground and Frank Castle, the big bad Punisher himself was grabbing her hand and telling her they had to go.

She’d been in shock most of the way back to her apartment, too out of it to resist him or even speak. Once they arrived at the new apartment, this one not riddled with bullets, then she had some words for him. As soon as the deadbolt was latched she shoved him away from her. He looked surprised, which was probably why she’d been able to move him. She knew exactly how strong he was, knew she’d have no chance against him unless she had surprise on her side.

For a time they just stared at one another. Frank looking increasingly sheepish and uncomfortable, Karen panting with ever increasing rage.

“What the FUCK Frank?!” She shouted, flinging her pause to the couch and kicking off her heels.

Frank tried to say something but she moved into his personal space and shoved him again. He resisted this time, looking more confused and concerned.

“Why now?! You were gone, I looked for you and you were gone!”

He had the decency to look at least a little repentant as he shuffled his feet, not meeting her eyes.

“I looked for you,” she said, her voice cracking and the fight leaving her in a rush.

“Didn’t think you’d want to see me after…” he trailed off, seemingly unwilling to relive that night anymore than he had to.

She shook her said, feeling the tears start to choke her. She took a shuddering breath to try and stop them from falling, knowing it was futile. “You never lie to me, so why?”

Frank gave her a puzzled look and she shook her head, more to herself than to him. “You only hurt the people that deserve it…” She said it so softly he must not have heard because he was looking at her just as puzzled as before. She looked away, letting the fire she’d felt that night fuel her. Grasping onto it and letting it rekindle her anger with him.

She she focused her gaze on him again and he must have seen that fire behind her eyes because he flinched before she even spoke again. “You only hurt the people that deserve it, right? Right?!”

He nodded his head slowly, clearly not understanding what she was getting at.

She scoffed humorlessly, standing to her full height and saying “So then what explanation do you have for me, Frank?! What did I do that warranted the kind of pain you left me with when you slammed that door?”

The change was immediate. He visibly paled, his mouth slackening and his bulk shifting back almost imperceptibly. He was shocked and she could tell he’d never even considered this.

“Miss Page I—“

“It’s Karen!” She snapped, making him flinch again.

“Karen, I… I’m… sorry.” He looked so uncomfortable she could almost feel sorry for him. Almost.

She shook her head in disbelief. “You’re sorry?” He nodded again and she had to laugh at how utterly ridiculous this all was.

“I never—“ he tried to say but she moved into his space again, her hands finding his chest and her fingers twisting into the fabric of his shirt.

“Just shut up Frank,” she said before she kissed him.


End file.
